Danan Villayn
Danan Villayn Danan Navarrë Villayn (15th of march 2430-7th of July 2511) was an Aldurian politician and statesman who was one of the founders of the Radical Party/Worker Front, a grassroot amalgamation of social groups opposed to the status quo and perceived corruption of the political establishment in Aldur City. He was surprisingly elected president in year 2474, and from that point on held an impressive impact upon Aldurian politics for over 35 years. He was the last person to be President of the Etát d'Alduria. Background Danan Villayn was the 88th baron Villayn de Saint-Moulines from the northern parts of Zanyal Valley, and son of baron Morgan Villayn (2392-2469), a wealthy industrialist and local patron of the arts who resided in the Castle the Villayn at the beautiful landscape of the Zanyal Valley. At the age of 17, Danan came at odds with his father, quit his private school education and disappeared from home. He took hire as a sailor on a transport freight, and learned to esteem and respect the ordinary working man from that position. Between year 2448 and year 2469, Danan worked as a timber-man, a port laborer, a gold digger, a professional hunter, a factory worker and a factory foreman, and he started to become politically engaged in unions in the early 2460;s. Founding of the RP/WF When his father died in year 2469, Danan had already made contacts with the influential people amongst worker organisations and the influential elements within the army and the police and even local politics who were tired of the political bickering in Aldur City. The unlikely alliance between socialists and social conservatives came into existence in year 2470, and although Danan Villayn was the party organiser, the presidential candidate fared quite poorly in the elections of 2472, leading to eruptions within the party, which ousted the older generation politicians and gave Danan free hands in molding the party after his will into a grassroot mass movement. Presidencies, 2474-2480, 2482-2490 In the presidential election of 2474, the RP/WF went from nothing into the largest political party of Alduria, dealing a crushing blow to the reformed communists of DRP and the apathetic clerk Herald Dubois who had replaced the veteran Seamus O'Flaherty in the election of 2472. Danan Villayn was elected president with 53% of the votes, and although his party had failed to obtain an own majority in the parliament, he used his first two-year term to continue to propose daring reforms challenging the political establishment. In the subsequent elections of 2476 and 2478, RP/WF stabilised at 40%, and president Villayn was able to carry out the majority of his economic programme points with little or no real opposition. In year 2480 though, that was about to change. Parts of the RP/WF establishment were fearful of the dominating leader, and the opposition realised that without a social conservative right-wing movement, Danan Villayn would stay unchallenged for decades, and so, the Conservative Party under the leadership of the patron of the Stuart dynasty was formed. In the election of 2480, Danan Villayn was ousted from power by the conservatives, who ate into the disillusioned RP/WF right flank. Although Danan Villayn re-gained the presidency in year 2482, the political landscape of Alduria had changed into a three-front war. President Villayn then made an unprecedented move, and allied himself with the conservatives, something which reestablished the two-front assault on the social liberal centrist parties, and made it possible for the president to carry out some social conservative reforms. During that time, Danan Villayn had realised that the best way to guarantee the stability of the country was some form of reintroduction of the monarchy, a process which was realised with the establishment of the Aldurian Empire in 2490. Although Danan Villayn had won all his political battles, he was ousted from politics by his own right-hand man, the minister of Finance Jacques Chafette, who had his own agenda. Danan Villayn then turned to a political guerilla war against Chafette, making the new RP/WF leader impossible amongst the grassroots. In year 2497, he retook his position as leader of the RP/WF, and soon was appointed imperial chancellor by emperor John I, a position which he held until his death in 2511. Category:Aldurian people